WNET
Logo captures by snelfu, StephenCezar15, and TheEriccorpinc Editions by mr3urious, TheMisterFree, GETENT, Ryan Froula, Shadeed A. Kelly and StephenCezar15 Background: WNET is the PBS affiliate located in New York City, New York, being the oldest of all the stations (although it joined NET in 1962). It also serves Newark, New Jersey. WATV (1948-1958) Nicknames: "The Beginning of Public Television", "WATV Field" Logo: On a sky background located at what appears to be the landscape on a farm, we see the letters "WATV" in an Avant Garde Gothic font at an oblique angle. Between "T" and "V" is a thin pole (to hold it up) with a sign on it that says "NEWARKNEW JERSEY" facing straight at the camera with "NEWARK" in a plain sans serif font and "NEW JERSEY". On top of the "T" is "13" in the Haettenschweiler font. FX/SFX: Probably a still logo. Music/Sounds: Possibly silent, although it may have had an announcer. Availability: Extinct. Only used as a local ID. Editors Note: The design of this logo looks really strange, especially for its time. WNTA (1958-1962) Logo: On a black background, we see the words "WNTA/TV" and a large "13". FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: Possibly silent. Availability: Extinct. Only used as a local ID. Editors Note: None. WNDT 1st Logo (1962-1970) Nicknames: "Owl of Athena" "WNDT Owl" Logo: We see the words "CHANNEL 13" and "WNDT" on the left, and an abstract owl on the right, separated by a large slash. All of this takes place on a black background. FX/SFX: Probably a still logo. Music/Sounds: Possibly silent. Availability: Extinct. Only used as a local ID. Editors Note: The abstract owl's design looks a tad creepy. 2nd Logo (February 5, 1970-1971) Logo: *Opening: On a black background, a large ring made of dark red bars appear one-by-one. They brighten up to orange as a smaller ring made with dark green bars appear by the same effect and the large ring flashes to green. A even smaller ring of bars appear in dark teal. The rings then fade through different colors for about 3 seconds as a red bar ring slides into view, along with "IN COLOR" below in grey. The rings fade out and the text "PRODUCED IN NEW YORK BY WNDT" appear below in white and stacked with each other. "IN COLOR" continues to slide along the bottom of the screen until it goes off screen. *Closing: On a black background, a winding path of yellow bars appear one by one, followed by a dark red path of bars behind it. They form 3 bar rings, which turn red, green, and yellow respectively, and eventually slide into each other to form a yellow ring. The yellow ring then turns into a red/green/blue ring as the same text in the opening variant appears below, with a copyright reading "©1970 EBC" appearing below. The ring then "spins" through its colors before fading to dark green. Variant: On the Realities episode "Soldiers Who Search and Dissent", this is used as a still in-credit logo, in monochrome. "WNET" replaces "WNDT", and the copyright year is given as 1971. FX/SFX: The bars appearing, the limited sliding Music/Sounds: A funky bongo beat with an announcer either saying "Produced in New York by WNDT." or "Soul! was produced in New York by WNDT." Availability: Extremely rare. This was used for only a short time before it merged with NET to create WNET (they would also use this logo very briefly). It can be seen on the Shout Factory TV print of the March 5, 1970 episode of Soul! (incorrectly stated to be the first episode of the series, though it may have simply been the earliest Shout Factory TV could get ahold of) and appears to have been used for the third season thereof. An in-credit version appeared on the occasional episode of Realities, including "Soldiers Who Search and Dissent". Editors Note: Not much was known about this logo's existence until very recently, when Shout Factory put up the original episodes on their Shout Factory TV service. The animation is definitely very limited, but it's also very effective. The copyright on the bottom of the logo stands for Educational Broadcasting Corporation, the holding company for WNDT now known as WNET.org as of 2009. WNET / Thirteen 1st Logo (1972-Spring 1973) Logo: Same as the last NET logo, but now it's on anultramarine background, the lines are now yellow, and the "n" is orange, the "e" is yellow, and the "t" is green. Additionally, it is also videotaped. Variants: *In March 1972, the logo was altered to read "wnet", with "w" in light blue and "n" in red; also, the animation appears to be sped up and a teal "13" also moves downward from the object, which causes the word to move up. FX/SFX: Like the last NET logo, though slightly altered with the design changes that were made. The "wnet" swirling and/or the 13 moving downward. Music/Sounds: Same as the last NET logo. *March 15?, 1972-Spring 1973: "The following program is from WNET/Thirteen." *On the first season of The Great American Dream Machine, the announcer says, "The following program is a presentation of NET." Music/Sounds Variants: *For the logo's final year, the four-note keyboard tune is looped an additional time. Availability: Very rare. The logo appeared on The Great American Dream Machine; the later WNET 13 variant appeared on An American Family, where it may or may not have been used in tandem with the 5th logo. Both of the full-color variants have appeared on Soul!. Editors Note: This isn't very typical of an early '70s logo. The Scanimation is very well done and looks very much ahead of its time, even outdoing its original NET counterpart. The usage of the last NET's logo has caused confusion amongst viewers about which station did logo really belong to. Nevertheless, it's fascinating. 2nd Logo (October 5, 1970-September 30, 1973) Logo: Just a In-credit logo with either "NET PRESENTS" (opening) or "A PRODUCTION OF NET EDUCATIONAL BROADCASTING CORPORATION (Copyright year)" (closing). FX/SFX: Just the fading. Music/Sounds: Silent. Availability: Extremely rare. This was used briefly by WNET as a in-credit logo. Editors Note: Not a very interesting logo, especially when compared to the logo it was used in tandem with. The font slightly resembles the NET text in the NET House logo also. 3rd Logo (October 2, 1972-1980?) Nickname: "Weird 13" Logo: On a blue background, we see a teal “13” to the left of a salmon-colored “WNET”, all in a very odd sans-serif font. FX/SFX: It’s probably a still logo. Music/Sounds: Possibly none. Availability: Unknown. Possibly used as a station ID. Editors Note: A pretty bold looking logo, could have done with some animation though. 4th Logo (October 1, 1973-June 27, 1979) Nicknames: “The Puzzle”, "Rockin' WNET" Logo: On a black background, red rectangles with white horizontal pieces shoot away from the viewer, converging into a red screen with a white “FROM NEW YORK” on it. After a few seconds on screen, the pieces shoot towards the viewer, revealing teal bars, and “WNET” zooms forward on a teal background, with "PRESENTS" appearing below a second later. Variants: *A black and white version exists. *A filmed version exists. *There exists a version where the background at the end is a maroon color. FX/SFX: The “puzzle pieces” converging. Music/Sounds: A synthesized, keyboard-driven rock tune. The first half of the music has two arrangements: one slightly faster and more hokey-sounding, and the other cleaner and more professional. Both have the same ending. Availability: Again, very rare. It could be spotted on pre-1979 recordings of PBS shows produced by WNET. If you're lucky, it may appear on an episode of The Men Who Made the Movies on a DVD directed by the subject of that episode. The version with the hokey arrangement appears on a Home Vision Entertainment VHS of Portraits of an Artist, featuring Georgia O'Keeffe, and at least two episodes of the first season of the PBS incarnation of The Dick Cavett Show; the version with the clean arrangement appears on first-season DVDs of The Robert MacNeil Report and on The Great Radio Comedians. Its last appearance was on the seven-part miniseries Women in Art. Editors Note: Another pretty cheap and basic looking logo, but at least this one has some animation, unlike most of its predecessors. 5th Logo (Spring-October 31, 1973) Logo: A dull pink art deco-style "13" writes itself on a black screen, and it appears to be rotated so the "1" faces the bottom of the screen. The "13" zooms out as a red art deco-style "13" writes itself as a mirror image, overlapping with the "3" in the pink "13". Then both of them disappear, as a red "WNET" written in the same style appears at the bottom and zooms out. A pink "W" zooms in and out, followed by a red "N", a pink "E", and a red "T". Then the background turns red, and "WNET", in white and in a more normal-looking font, zooms in. FX/SFX: The 13 writing itself, and the zooming. Music/Sounds: The clean arrangement of the first half of the previous logo plays, followed by hokey arrangement of that half with an announcer says either "Produced in New York by WNET" or "A Presentation of WNET". Afterwards, the second half played as usual. Availability: Seen on An American Family, and may or may not have been used in tandem with the 1st and 4th logos during its usage. It also appeared on a 16mm print of the Bill Moyers special An Essay on Watergate. Editors Note: A pretty odd logo, with a pretty odd design. The animation definitely beats that of its predecessor though. 6th Logo (October 6, 1978-May 31, 1985) Nickname: "WNET of Boredom" Logo: Two white bars appear from opposite ends of the screen and slide horizontally to the center. After they collide, they retract to reveal "FROM WNET", with "NEW YORK" below. The whole text is in a stylized font. The white bars would do the same for the names of any company that funded the program which this precedes (e.g. "Corporation for Public Broadcasting", "Public Television Stations", "The Chubb Group of Insurance Companies", etc.). After the last text slide, the whole thing fades to black. Variants: *The color of the background may either be black or blue. The latter is used for the filmed version and also on Great Performances. *On the Great Performances spin-off Live from Lincoln Center, the first slide after "FROM WNET NEW YORK" read "Great Performances", and the funding credits announcer also waited a few more seconds to start talking. *Sometimes, this was superimposed. *If there are no funding credits at the start of the program, this simply fades in and out. *On the first season of Nature, one of the last programs to use this logo, the whole thing is set in the Modern No. 20 typeface. FX/SFX: Simple and unremarkable animation. Music/Sounds: Technically none, except for the voiceover announcing the funding credits, and/or the opening theme of the program. However, if you listen closely, you might hear a test tone towards the end of this logo. Availability: Extremely rare. Seen on later episodes of The Dick Cavett Show, as well as on installments of the local late-night movie program Cinema 13 from the era and the 1980 adaptation of Ursula K. Le Guin's The Lathe of Heaven. You might also see this on episodes of Great Performances (including Theater in America and Dance in America) and its spinoff, Live from Lincoln Center, as well as on Non-Fiction Television. It first appeared on We Interrupt This Week, on which it was superimposed over the opening. The last program to use this logo was Love's Labour Lost, broadcast as part of The Shakespeare Playson May 31, 1985. Editors Note: This is a boring and rather unremarkable logo. 7th Logo (September 28, 1981-July 4, 1982) Nicknames: "Great Performances", "The Ballerina, the Actor, the Singer, and the Conductor" Logo: On a black screen, "WNET" appears as a yellow outline, in a more normal font than before. Below it is "NEW YORK" in the same font as before. Below all that is the logo at the time for their performing arts anthology series Great Performances, depicting, from left to right, a ballerina, a stage actor, an opera singer, and an orchestra conductor standing atop a horizontal, rounded stage. FX/SFX: None. Music/Sounds: A fancy 9-note synthesized brass fanfare. Availability: Only seen on episodes of Great Performances from the era, this was a special ident created specifically for the program's 10th season, along with the new opening graphic. Editors Note: This is an impressive lead-in to the then-new Great Performances intro. 8th Logo (October 9, 1983-September 25, 1989) Nicknames: "Radar", “The Radar Map", "The Radar Screen", "PBS Radar" Logo: On a black background, circular lines showing the New York skylines wipe in, with an outlined red “WNET” on it. The pre-2001 World Trade Center "Twin Towers" can also be seen, on the far left. As the “radar” circles two more times, the outlined “WNET” in red becomes more solid, and the morning sky becomes night. Finally, when the sky becomes completely dark, and “WNET” is filled in with white, “FROM” and “NEW YORK” can be seen above and below the letters respectively. The whole thing is in the same font as the 6th logo. Variant: A filmed version appeared on Heritage: Civilization and The Jews. FX/SFX: Great Scanimation, despite it being simple. Music/Sounds: A 5-note synthesizer tune with chimes, repeating three times, just with different pitches. Availability: Very rare. Older tapes of WNET programs should have this. A hint: look for Time-Life Video and Lorimar Home Video releases of early episodes of Nature, such as "Forest in the Sea" (where this logo debuted), "Designed for Living" (which was the last episode to use this ID), "Secret Weapons", "Cats", and "Man's Best Friend", the latter three which are also available on PBS Home Video. You could spot this on episodes of Great Performances and American Masters (which used this logo until 1989) from this era, too. This logo was also seen on a Home Vision tape of New World Visions-American Art and the Metropolitan Museum (1650-1914)-Part Two. This logo also succeeded the 1983 to 1991 MGM/UA Television logo on The Spencer Tracy Legacy: A Tribute By Katharine Hepburn. Editors Note: Pretty good and effective Scanimation. It’s actually a favorite among closing logo fans. 9th Logo (September 6, 1988-1990) Nickname: "Abstract Thirteen I" Logo: On a greenish-gray background ,we see the words "ThiRtEEn WNET NEWARK, NJ" in white on a transparent rectangle protruding from the right. The "ThiRtEEn" is made up of some abstract, combined letter forms upper and lower-case all in it's corporate font and the other text is simply in Optima. Later, the bottom text fades to "Keeping what matters in sight" in a compressed white font aligned to the left. Several rectangles appear in the background. FX/SFX: The text fading. Music/Sounds: A relaxing 12-note piano tune with a few string and flute riffs thrown in. Availability: Extinct. It was used only as a local ID. Editors Note: None. 10th Logo (September 9, 1987-January 27?, 1992) Nickname: “WNET in Space” Logo: On a blue space background with dancing stars, “FROM” and “NEW YORK” zoom out, along with a "W", which then has an "n", an "E", and a "t" sliding out while the animation zooms out away from the viewer. “Sparks” then create parallelograms to surround “FROM” and “NEW YORK”, placed above and below the logo. Variant: *An in-credit version appears at the end of 1986-1991 episodes of American Masters. The logo has "A PRESENTATION OF" above the logo and "NEW YORK" either appears in the bottom parallelogram or is under it, leaving either the top or both blank. There may be a copyright notice below. *In a rare exception to the general rule that station logos don't appear on co-productions between PBS stations, this and the KCET logo are played simultaneously, without any music, before Television. *On some programs, including Shining Time Station, the logo is slightly sped up to 30p (not 30i, 30p—the logo was originally animated at 24p) and the audio is out of proportion, or vice-versa. FX/SFX: The letters sliding out, along with the entire logo zooming out. Music/Sounds: Same as the “Radar” logo. Availability: Rare. However, this logo is easier to find than the 8th logo, given the fact that it has appeared on PBS Home Video tapes of the era from WNET, including episodes of Nature and Great Performances, and even plastered the Radar logo on some Time-Life releases of the former. Both first and second-season Shining Time Station episodes (the first season being when Ringo Starr was Mr. Conductor and the second season with George Carlin as Mr. Conductor) have this logo, too. Depending on your PBS station, it was seen either at the beginning or end of an episode. It also appeared on the laser videodisc releases of the Nature episode "The Volcano Watchers" and the American Masters episode "A. Einstein: How I See the World". It is unknown if this appears on any DVD releases. Its first appearances were on The Power of Choice and I Would Be Called John: Pope John XXIII, as well as on sixth-season episodes of Nature and the 1987 rebroadcast of The Adams Chronicles. Editors Note: Typical 1980s CGI abound here. The animation is actually pretty fast-paced. 11th Logo (1990-1993, 1996-October 1, 1999) Nickname: "Abstract Thirteen II" Logo: Tinted with the red color scheme from the Public TV For East Tennessee ident, we see various CGI/live-action-related clips (such as a train moving towards us, the window sill from the 6th PBS logo, a compass, a giant white/sea green "N" swinging in front of a running leopard, ect.) as the "ThiRtEEn" from the fifth logo zooms in very slowly towards us. As all this happens, a violet banner with "WNET NEWARK NJ" (which later changes to "NEW YORK NY") briefly appears below at the lower-right. FX/SFX: TBA. Music/Sounds: A pretty new-age tune with a piano, flutes and violins. Availability: Extinct. Was only used as a Local ID. Editors Note: None. 12th Logo (February 9?, 1992-October 23, 1999) Nicknames: “The Spotlight”, "Choir" Logo: On a black background, we see “wnet” in a thin font in a black rectangle with the letters carved out of it, and “NEW YORK” (in blue) appearing letter by letter, circling the logo counterclockwise while a spotlight shines around the logo, from right to left. Variant: Sometimes, the logo is referred as "FROM wnet NEW YORK". Trivia: This is a live-action logo, created by Liberty Studios (which also produced HBO's "In Space" opening from 1982) in 1991 and directed by Robert Lyons and David Bruce. An Oxberry Animation Stand Camera was used for filming of this logo, which like the 1992 PBS logo, was shot on 35mm film. FX/SFX: The spotlight, the words appearing letter by letter. Music/Sounds: A beatbox jingle with a choir sounder. Music/Sound Variant: Sometimes, announcer Tom Stuart will say, "A production of WNET New York" over the jingle. This can be seen on American Masters. Availability: Very rare. In its day, it appeared on Nature, American Masters, and Charlie Rose. Also appeared at the beginning or end of season 3 of Shining Time Station. It may appear on early DVD releases of Nature. Editors Note: The music is somewhat strange. The logo looks very impressive, however. 13th Logo (1993-October 23, 1999) Nickname: "Abstract Thirteen III" Logo: TBA. FX/SFX: TBA. Music/Sounds: TBA. Availability: Extinct. Was only used as a local ID. Editors Note: TBA. 14th Logo (October 24, 1999-October 31, 2006) Nicknames: "The Bubbles", "Skyscraper Bubbles" Logo: On a dodger blue background with many flashing dots (apparently arranged to look like skyscrapers), a pulse “wipes” inside the words “thirteen” with a red dot on the "I" (placed on the background as to be placed on one of the "dotscrapers" as if an antenna), and the words “WNET NEW YORK” fade in below. FX/SFX: Nice animation. Music/Sounds: A 5-note digital piano sounder. However, you can also hear the closing theme of a particular show over this logo (like Cyberchase, for example). Availability: Can currently be seen on Cyberchase releases on VHS and DVD and reruns on PBS. Also appeared on 1999-2006 episodes of Nature and Charlie Rose. Editors Note: Quite a nice looking, simple logo. The dotscrapers are sort of reminiscent to some of the ABC Yellow ID's from the period. 15th Logo (November 1, 2006-March 27, 2015) Nicknames: "Thirteen in the Sky", "CGI Skyscrapers" Logo: We see an overhead view of New York City, with the "thirteen" from the previous logo, rendered in CGI, floating overhead. The camera pans down to a 20th Century Fox-esque angle (except it's reversed), so we see the logo from below. Variants: On Make Em' Laugh, after the logo finishes, a hand bounces the red dot off the "I". FX/SFX: The pan from the overhead view. Not much on animation here, but it's not too bad either. Music/Sounds: A held-out bass violin note, followed by a soft 5-note piano sounder with violas at the end. Sometimes it has the closing theme playing over it. Availability: Appeared on Nature, Charlie Rose, Barney & Friends, Cyberchase, and NOW, among others. Usually replaced with the 2009 logo, but this is still abound on most shows of the era such as reruns of Sprout's Franny's Feet. It also appears at the start and end of recent prints of the 1976 miniseries The Adams Chronicles, accompanied by, surprisingly enough, the 1984 PBS ID (this plasters the 1987 logo from the Fall 1987 reruns). Even after it officially ended in 2009, this continued to appear on Charlie Rose's programs for some time after, with Charlie Rose: The Week using it until March 27, 2015. Editors Note: None. WNET.ORG THiRTEEN Background: WNET.ORG is the name of the organization that holds the licenses of WNET and its sister station on Long Island, WLIW. (May 13, 2009- ) Logo: We see the skyline of Manhattan at night. A line draws itself next to the moon, and spins several times and stops by forming a lowercase "i". "TH" slides out of the left side of the "I" and "RTEEN" slides out of the right side of the "I". All of the text is in the Gotham typeface. When that is done, "WNET.ORG" in yellow appears above "THIRTEEN". Variant: On Worldfocus, Firing Line with Margaret Hoover, and PBS Newshour Weekend, "CREATIVE NEWS GROUP" appears in place of "THIRTEEN". Since 2012, instead of "WNET.ORG", only "WNET" appears. As a result, the "i" animation is no longer used. Sometimes, as seen on episodes of Live from Lincoln Center, "THIRTEEN" doesn't appear at all. On WLIW-produced programs, such as Front and Center, "WLIW21" appears in place of "THIRTEEN". FX/SFX: The light shining forming the words, the live-action scenery. Music/Sounds: A gracious 4-note orchestra tune. Sometimes extended. Music/Sound Variant: A re-orchestration of the previous logo's music was used a few times. Availability: Current. Can be seen on American Masters, Tavis Smiley, PBS News Hour Weekend, Nature, Great Performances, Charlie Rose, Charlie Rose: The Week (though no logo appears at all on most editions beginning December 18, 2015), and current episodes of Cyberchase. The original variant made its last appearance on a rebroadcast of the Nature episode "Invasion of the Giant Pythons", though it's also seen on PBS airings of Thomas and Friends (DVDs and Sprout airings do not have this logo). Editors Note: None. Category:Television Category:PBS Category:TV channels Category:Closing Logos Group Wikia